eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Dragoon K'Naae of the Thexians
near the tunnel to Darklight Wood.| next = | aaexp = y| }} Notes *Must be level 24+ in order to obtain this quest. *If Dragoon K'naae isn't up, it is possible someone killed him. Respawn time is 5 minutes (as of LU 43). This could apply to any of the steps of this quest. *The reward for this quest must be used as part of the Shadow Knight Epic Weapon quest Steps # Kill ash owlbears and bring 30 pieces of their meat to Dragoon K'naae. #*This is an auto update, not a dropped item. #*If you accepted this quest before LU37, the number will be 60. You can delete the quest, and accept it again and only 30 items will be required. #*Every owlbear works if they have ash in their name, with the exception of the Ancient Ash Owlbear named mob. #*Ash owlbears spawn east of The Commonlands gate along the path in the small valley . #K'naae will send you to kill 30 undead near Nektropos Castle in . You can kill patchwork men and decaying flesh beings for the update. The near will also update this quest, as will the easy-to-solo 25-28 or at Camp Leott . # Dragoon K'naae gives you a flask to fill with water in . #*There is a 9-minute timer to return the water to Dragoon K'Naae. The timer starts after you fill the flask in the pond. #*With the recent travel updates, Nek forest now has extra griffon rides. This is so much easier than it used to be. Fly from DLW griffon to Commonlands griff (you can jump off the bird in-flight, using spacebar, as you pass by the diamond-shaped island where the pond is located -- a short bit before reaching Commonlands station -- by landing in the water, no fall-damage is possible), get water, run back to CL griffon, fly to Dragoon. #Dragoon K'naae says that a weapon was dishonorably taken from him by Captain T'Sanne, who resides in the and requires that you retrieve it. #*Usually when you arrive at the citadel, there is group of 4 skeleton mobs in the courtyard. You may need to keep killing them until Captain T'Sanne spawns. If so, there will be three waves once you trigger the spawn wave. This may take several rounds of killing the 4 skeletons. If not instant, respawn for the wave is 20 minutes. The wave is 4 lvl 30 heroic skeletons no arrows, or double downs. There is a chance that only 3 will spawn instead of 4. If a second group of skeletons spawns just after you kill the first group, you are on your way to T'Sanne spawning. (See also Mercenary Contract - Releasing the Undead for information on the spawning pattern) # Upon returning to Dragoon K'naae with the weapon, you are attacked by three assassins (28v). #*Protect K'naae by killing them (try not to use any AE spells or combat arts, unless it is encounter only, as you can aggro or kill Dragoon K'naae) and then speak with K'naae to complete the quest. #*When you kill K'naae he returns round about 5 minutes later Rewards * * * * fr:Le dragoon théxien K'Naee